Fire Emblem Fates: Armageddon
by Aarongeddon
Summary: After the events of Revelation, Peri meets a new ally, one that breaks her chains and frees her true self. This is their story. Peri x Male OC Rated M for intense violence and possible sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Night's Dawn

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The theme for this chapter is _Sweet Sacrifice_ by Evanescence. Please listen to it while reading, thanksies!~

* * *

Iron doors flung open, flooding the foyer with light from the setting sun. Peri dragged her sword across the tiled floor as she entered the villa, the scraping of steel on stone announcing her arrival. This was the home of her father, Count Nestra. Shortly after, a shadowy figure followed her slowly. The sun's last light cast his silhouette along Peri's back, before night dawned and darkness blanketed the room once again.

Peri twirled around to face her companion.

"Aww, there's no one heeere!"

Even with his eyes hidden beneath in the shadows of his hair, Peri could feel his gaze resting on her.

"Patience, Peri. This is one of the largest buildings in all of Nestra. Your father will have servants aplenty for your bloodlust."

The pink-bluenette cheered before leaning in to kiss her ally's cheek. Before her lips could connect however, he caught her chin in his fingers and brought her lips to his. Peri's eyes widened in surprise, then slowly shut in joy as she embraced his kiss. Moments passed before he let her go.

"Go now, my love. Murder to your heart's content! Let the blood of your victims stain these ground as art for our appreciation!"

She giggled at his command,

"My pleasure, Lord Aaron!"

Peri then skipped away, further into the halls of the Villa. Aaron's grin shined in the dark as he heard the cries of her victims. This was her home after all, she knew every hiding spot. He followed after her, leaving a trail of blood as his steps crossed the wake of Peri's dance. More cries filled the air, followed by the endless giggling of Peri. Aaron too began to laugh. Their dark melody rang throughout the villa, warning all to hear of their inevitable doom.

* * *

Peri's massacre slowed to a halt when she reached another large door. Swinging at it, her sword only bounced off the steel plating. Frustrated, she kicked the door, only to hurt herself.

"Waaahhh, I can't get through this Aaron!"

Her Lord arrived behind her, smirking at the obstacle in their path. He reached for his sword, drawing it out slowly as it scraped in its scabbard.

"Fret not my beloved, as long as I live nothing will stand in your way."

He held up his sword, admiring its dark metal. His personal sword, long handled and forged with three edges, was truly a sight to behold.

"Lord Aaron, your sword... the blade with extra edge..."

Aaron whispered as he completed her sentence,

"...Todunendlichkeit..."

Then he swung it back, drawing the blade behind to prepare for a thrust. Peri giggled in anticipation.

"Todunendlichkeit, begraben!"

As the command left his lips he stabbed forward, shattering open the door with a loud crash. Aaron followed through, looking up only after the dust settled. He grinned to himself, striking with his sword was always bliss, no matter the victim.

Lord Aaron sheathed Todunendlichkeit as Peri followed him inside. The room was a large personal library, and the end of it was a man cowering in candle light. He stammered as the two lovers approached him.

"Y-You... you're... no..."

"That's right, I'm home daddy!"

Peri jumped forward, delivering her sword into the heart of her father. He clasped his chest, spurting blood from his mouth as he looked up at his daughter.

"B-But why.. my daughter, I gave you so much..."

His sentence broke off as he coughed up more blood. Peri returned a cheery smile as she answered,

"I'm a big girl now daddy, so now I get to rule Nestra!"

She jerked the sword in his chest, spewing blood out of him like a fountain. She giggled as it sprayed her clothes and face. Lord Aaron raised his arms as the rain of blood coated him, his laughter met Peri's once again, resonating into a chorus that filled the night. Showered in blood, Peri stood to embrace him again, wrapping her arms around his body. His cackling grew louder as she lapped the blood off his chest. The Count's life faded away as the final drops of his life essence spilled onto the celebrating pair. Count Nestra is dead. Long live the Dark Lord and Lady.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate cries, Hell answers

**Author's note:** I forgot to specify last chapter, but Lord Aaron's voice sounds the same as Dio's from Jojo (the Japanese one, obviously) so please read his voice in accordance. And this chapter's theme is _Our Fate_ by Elysion.

* * *

My name is Aaron. I bear no family name, for my family abandoned me in my infancy. From there, I raised myself in the slums of Nohr, filling out contracts as a murderer. There was something sweet and fascinating about the irony of it all, taking lives so I could make a living of my own. Naturally, I began to earn a reputation for my skill. I never failed a contract. Countless lives I've ended, it eventually became an obsession. However no matter how many I killed, I could never be satisfied.

One day, my search for blood brought me upon a child. She reminded me of myself, alone and abandoned, and with a fighting spirit. I took her in as my apprentice, and trained her in the art of assassination. Her name was Beruka.

Beruka grew fast, almost as well as me. Watching her completely contracts almost gave me a sense of... pride. However, this didn't last forever. I knew it was inevitable. One day Beruka received a contract to kill me. She was not the first to be sent to end me, and she was the last. I knew Beruka wouldn't stop her hunt until I was dead, but I did not want to kill her. I knew she had potential, and I desired to see her grow further in skill. When she did attack me, I faked my death. I am quite familiar with death, especially after bringing so much of it to this world, so faking it was no struggle to me.

Once Beruka was convinced of my passing, I began to stalk her from the shadows. I watched her become stronger and deadlier, Thanks to my absence, she quickly became the best assassin in all of Nohr. Watching her grow into the merciless kill that she is today was amusing, however something was missing from her. Passion. Killing was strictly business to her. Unless she came to love the art, she would only be limiting herself...

Then she met the dragon prince, Corrin. By Lady Camilla of Nohr's orders, Beruka joined him. Corrin fought on his own, trying to unite Hoshido and Nohr on his own during their war. I called it foolishness. However, he somehow did it. He managed to bring the nations together, and then they vanished from the world momentarily. I know the truth, for I followed them in secret. They went into the ancient kingdom of Valla to defeat the dragon Anankos. As strange as it all was, everything returned to normal when we returned, albeit an era of peace.

Beruka was not the same after. She seemed more... social. That's one way to put it. She wasn't the ruthless killer I raised her to be anymore. If I could feel emotions, I would say it was heart breaking. However, my disappointed did not last long. While I followed Corrin's army, I met another girl. One with true potential, and a true passion for bloodshed. My precious Peri...

Of all the beings I've ever encountered, Peri was the only one to show a true passion for our art. When I found her, Corrin and their allies were trying to shy Peri away from her true path, to tame and pacify her like some pet. I would not allow this. It was then, after the return of Corrin's army to our world, that I left the shadows and faced Peri in person, and enlightened her on her gift. We then fled together, leaving the others behind as Peri returned to her true path of murder. The rest is history...

* * *

"What'cha thinking about, Lord Aaron?" Peri laid across Aaron's lap, leaning on the armrest of his large chair.

"Nothing of importance, my dear," Lord Aaron stared ahead unblinking as he watched the fireplace waver before him. "Just thoughts of shadows from the past."

Peri left the topic alone. If she needed to know anything, she knew her lord would tell her. Her gaze turned to his eyes. Even under the flicking light, his crimson eyes felt cold. She jumped when they shifted towards her.

"You are concerned, Peri."

Peri sat up and leaned on his shoulder, "What are we going to do now? Everyone here is dead, and now we rule Nestra!" She grinned proudly at the latter.

Aaron did not share this excitement, "This venture has not quenched my ambition. This will only be a stepping stone, Peri. Our next move however, I have yet an idea..."

"Ambitious souls, perhaps I can be of assistance," a voice called from the doorway, one unrecognizable to both lord and lady.

While Lord Aaron remained still, Peri stood and faced the intruder in a rush. Just as quick, her sword was drawn. "Who are you? Don't move or I'll kill you! Actually, I'll kill you anyway!"

"Hold, Peri. I wish to speak with him," Aaron stood and turned slowly towards the man, now seeing his shrouded form, face hidden from sight. "Who are you, speak so I may decide your fate."

The couple studied the figure, waiting for a response. He drew back his hood as he answered, revealing long, flowing hair, blue as the daylight sky, "I, am Anankos."

Peri stuttered as Aaron's eye stared forward, "B-But that's impossible! We killed Anankos! We did with Corrin!"

"I'm sorry for the confusion, but I am the remains of Anankos past. The good Anankos, before evil befell him." Anankos' one visible eye, the one not covered by his long bangs, darted back and forth between the lovers nervously.

"I have little patience for those that label themselves as 'good,' so-called Anankos. Explain yourself."

Anankos turned to Peri as he spoke, "You did kill Anankos, yes. The evil Anankos. But I believe he is not finished yet, my being here confirms my worry. As I said, I am the remaining, true conscious of Anankos. But as fate would have it, I was slain by my lesser half. Yet, I stand here now, revived without so much a scar. I believe my other half will too, return from the dead if we do not act."

Lord Aaron stepped towards Anankos slowly. With each step, his silhouette seemed to grow, as if he towered over the nervous figure in front of him. "And how did such a thing happen, is Anankos free from death's final reign? Can you truly not die?"

Anankos cowered as he answered, "N-Not quite... I think that as long as a part of me remains alive, the other parts will return. If we don't take care of it soon, the silent dragon will return. I ask that you assist me in killing this remaining part of me, so I may end my life and remove Anankos from the world forever."

"And _what_ , is that other part, feeble Anankos?"

"It's... It's Corrin..."

Aaron arched back with sudden laughter, bellowing in the light of the fire. Ananko's stance shrunk further under the lord's shadow. While regaining his composure, he turned to Peri, "My beloved! We shall spill the royal blood of dragons! Anankos!" He shouted down at the robed man while turning back to him, "Hear me! You will serve under me, Anankos! You will lend me all your power, your life, if you desire my aid. After the dragon king is felled, I will grant you the privilege of dying to my Todunendlichkeit, and Anankos will be left in history! Bow before me! I deem you Anankos Chained, bound to my will and obedient to my rule!"

Anankos Chained obeyed, kneeling slowly before the dark lord as he trembled. Peri met Aaron's side as they cackled together, their bloodlust growing as their hunt began. King Corrin of Valla, and all his subjects, will fall before them.


	3. Chapter 3: Child of Hells Below

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapters theme is "Fairytale" by Elysion! You better listen to it while reading for the full experience!~

* * *

Lord Aaron led Peri and Anankos out of the villa. The sun was rising, and dawn's light glistened over the grounds. Aaron lowered his head to avoid the light in his eyes, Peri raised her hand to shield herself and Anankos simply pulled up his hood.

"Anankos Chained. You hold dimensional power do you not?" The dark lord remained still as he asked.

"I... yes. Yes I do. Do you want me to warp us direct to- to that place?" Anankos caught himself mid sentence, quickly changing his words.

"If you suggest Valla, no. That won't be needed."

Anankos shook in bewilderment as he stammered, "You can't say that! The curse will-"

"I care not for curses, wyrm! It was lifted when Corrin slayed the silent dragon! Do not question me again, remember who wields your chains!" Aaron glared over his should as he silenced Anankos, sunlight shining in his eyes.

"My apologies, my lord... w-where shall we warp to then?"

"The deeprealms. Specifically, the darkrealm."

Anankos questioned him again, "The darkrealm? But why-"

"Peri! The next time Anankos speaks without my permission, cut him down."

Peri cheered as she quickly drew her sword, swinging it towards the hooded one playfully. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see his blood!"

"Anankos Chained, I command again. Warp us to the darkrealm."

Staring at Peri's sword, Anankos nervously sighed before turning away and stretching out his arms. As he did, water spouted from the dry earth and raised into a column before them. The torrent became clearer, until they could see a reflection in the cascading water. But instead of reflecting their faces, what they saw was a dark forest.

"S-Step through now, my lord and lady."

Aaron did not acknowledge Anankos as he passed into the water. Peri followed her lover, sticking her tongue at their hooded companion as she passed into the stream. Anankos took a breath of relief, then followed inside. The water slowed to a stop after his exit, leaving only a puddle in the ground.

The three appeared in a similar fashion inside the forest they saw. It was clearly night, however they could not see the sky as the forest canopy twisted thickly into the sky. Lord Aaron started forward with Peri, who skipped along side him, sword still drawn. However, no clear path was present, and instead of wandering they decided to pause.

Aaron bellowed, "Murderwrath! Your father has arrived! Reveal yourself to me!" Nothing answered. No voice, and no sounds of the forest. It was silent as death. "Anankos Chained, clear the treeline."

"But my lord how can I-"

"Is your power so weak that mere trees defeat you? Clear them now, or your worth to me is gone!"

The terrified Anankos obeyed once again, kneeling and setting his palms on the earth. Not long after, the roar of water filled the air. The ground around them shattered as rushing water spilled forth, dragging down trees as the geography was bent to the torrents. More and more trees were felled around them, as the new clearing around them spread, stretching over the landscape. Anankos Chained stopped suddenly, catching his breath and the water stopped. The last tree fell with a splash, the area around them was now revealed.

"That.. is the extend of my power, for now..."

"Waaah!" Peri broke the silence with her scream. Her hair hung wet as her mascara began to run. "Lord Aaron, he ruined my hair! Waaah!"

The dark lord interrupted her, silencing all else, "Peri! We lack the time for such trivialities! Look before us, our destination reveals itself." He turned away from her to look ahead. Across the cleared forest, a flurry of lights flashed in the distant treeline. Clearly from magical origin, Aaron knew it was what he was looking for. He started ahead, "My son lies ahead. Let us unite with our blood, Peri."

"Y-Yes, Lord Aaron!" The soaked Peri followed loyally. The exhausted Anankos trailed behind.

* * *

As the trio neared the treeline, a voice could be heard among the magical blasts. The voice, male, shouted as orbs of dark magic crashed from the sky. The three could now see the victims. Twisted, animated corpses sprawled within the forest. They were all being drawn to a single point, their paths unfaltering even as the barrage of magic rained upon them. Without a word, Lord Aaron broke into a sprint, following the living dead. The rest followed as they headed to the apex of the dark storm. Dark blasts of magic plummeted from the sky, but the Lord and his Lady needed little effort to avoid them. Anankos Chained followed weakly, tripping over himself as debris blasted around him.

Aaron stopped at a small hill. Atop the hill was a figure dressed in crimson robes. "There... there lies my son." The Dark Lord stepped forward as Peri followed behind him, looking over his shoulder nervously. He called out, "Murderwrath! I have returned for you!"

The dark storm came to a halt, the last of the zombies had just fallen. Slowly, the figure on the hill turned, revealing himself. Blue hair tipped in pink covered half his face, and red tattoos were etched under his eyes. His visible eye widened at the sight of the two, and he pulled hand to his face as a grin stretched across it. He answered the call before biting his thumb, "Father! Mother! Oh hells, you've back!"

The son, Murderwrath, ran forward to greet them. First approaching his father, he raised his arms to embrace Aaron, but halted as his father did not move. The Dark Lord simply nodded in acknowledgment, then Murderwrath quickly turned to his mother, who happily welcomed him. The two squeezed each other in their arms as Peri giggled.

Peri finally released him as they smiled, "Wow, you've grown so much! How long has it been since we've visited sweetie?"

Murderwrath kept his grin as he answered, "It's been 13 years, mother. But I've learned a lot in that time! I've mastered all the tomes father left me, and-"

"My son," Lord Aaron interrupted, "did you accomplish the task I left you?"

The son reached for the bag slung over his shoulder as he answered, "Yes! I found what you were looking for father! I have it in here somewhere..." Tomes fell to the ground as he rummaged, finally pulling out a clothed bundle. "...this is it."

Lord Aaron reached for the bundle as Murderwrath passed it over. Without hesitation, he unwrapped it. As the cloth was removed, the sky grew darker and the wind stopped. Inside Lord Aaron's hands was a tome, worn with age, but still large and sturdy. The intricate cover was marked only with a scarlet pentagram. Murderwrath bit his thumb as he smiled upon seeing it again. Aaron's voice broke the silence, "So this is it..."

"The SATAN tome, yes..."

Anankos Chained had finally caught up. He heaved for breath as he leaned on a tree, then looked up at the family. Shock took him as he saw the tome in Aaron's hands. The white robed Anankos scampered up the hill, forcing his tired body ahead.

"N-No... that can't be... why do you have this? No one should have this!"

"Anankos Chained!" Lord Aaron's voice boomed, stopping Anankos in his tracks. "No one, let alone you, has any say in what I should and should not have! The SATAN tome is the destiny of my bloodline, and I hand this rite to my son, may he carry it with pride." With those words he handed the book back to Murderwrath, who quickly bundled it again and returned it to the bag. The sky lightened up again, the wind returning.

"Sorry for not knowing Lord Aaron," Peri piped in curiously, "but what is the SATAN tome? Is it just a dark magic?"

Anankos was the one to answer, dread filled is voice as he did, "Long ago, Nohr was a kingdom of evil magics," he gulped as he looked at Lord Aaron, who did not interrupt him, and continued, "shamans and druids alike prospered there. However, in one of the first wars between the lands of Nohr and Hoshido, The Hoshidans managed to ransack Nohr. They executed the Nohrians by the hundreds, purging the unholy magic the best they could. They began to burn the tomes, but to their dismay, the tomes could not be damaged. Their solution, was to lock the tomes away inside a deep realm." He wheezed for breath again, exhaustion catching up with him, "Hoshido stationed guards in this realm, however something strange happened, and the tomes began to... merge together. Eventually, all dark magic in the realm assimilated into one tome of pure, concentrated evil... the SATAN tome. The tome's presence alone cured this realm, and Hoshido was forced to abandon it here. It's power must be unmatched, but no being should have ever found it... it was not meant for our hands..."

"That is for me to decide, Anankos Chained. Murderwrath, this is my gift to you. I'm content in your growth, you can wield this tome. You will need to, for you will be the key in advancing to Valla. With the power of SATAN, you can break through the Nohrian weaklings, and open us a path to victory." The Dark Lord nodded once again to his son, who shone with glee as he teethed his thumb. This was his destiny.


End file.
